The Edhelmpire
by chrislouis
Summary: This story revolves around a vampire prince, Sebastian , third son of count Dracula and an elf Alayana , having both the blood of a mighty vampire and a gorgeous elf. Raised by his father and being taught to see other creatures as nothing but mere insects, the blood inside him constantly fought each other to take control of his body.
1. The Edhelmpir Chapter 0 : Prologue

Hey guys, I will be writing a story which I have no idea where it fits into, but it's influenced by lord of the ring. Feel free to comment on it and tell me where I made a mistake or how can I improve, thank you! Also, you can see more updates at my blogspot.

This story revolves around a vampire prince, Sebastian , third son of count Dracula and an elf Alayana , having both the blood of a mighty vampire and a gorgeous elf. Raised by his father and being taught to see other creatures as nothing but mere insects, the blood inside him constantly fought each other to take control of his body. He have the nature of an kind-hearted gentleman, as normally his elf's blood in control of him, and sometimes, the ugly nature take over as the deadly blood inside him corrupts his mind, changing him into an soulless ghoul, lusting on feeding on his ill-fated victims, bleeding them dry of their blood using his fangs.

Rosehollow, the country ruled by the superior creatures. Monsters run wild in the countries, challenging each other and attempt to climb up to the highest of the food chain. Screams of pain, corpses on the flood drained of blood, sometimes only skeletons left licked clean of their flesh are nothing new in this world. Even the hunters sometimes becomes the hunted. This world is truly the survival of the fittest, and the weak have nothing but gruesome death waiting for them, as they becomes food for the survival of the others. Weaker creatures teamed up with each other to even have the slightest chance of living in this madness.


	2. The Edhelmpir Chapter 1 : A fateful me

A charming man sat on a pile of goblins corpses as he gazed at the gloomy sky with his blood-red eyes. He attempted to remove the green blood stain from his raven black hair, with his efforts in vain. Those green creatures wanted to make food out of him, but got slaughtered instead. They have indeed stood no chance of defeating him, Sebastian, a vampire prince, son of Dracula. He turned to face a direction unfamiliar to him, a cross-path in the talking-forest. Tree folks lives in the the talking-forest, being the allies of the elf and humans. They are a force to be reckon with, having great number and size. Other creatures have often avoid walking the route in the talking-forest. He heard weak footsteps in this direction. Someone, or something is walking in that forest. The footsteps get weaker. Whoever or whatever these footsteps belong to, must be in a state of near death.

Sebastian stood up. He strolled towards the direction of the footsteps, probably due to curiosity and for amusement. The footstep ceased near him as he stopped in astonishment. A female elf lies ahead of him, covered in cold sweat and blood. No elf or human have ever wandered so far into the woods before. This is the first time Sebastian have seen an elf, a creature who he have half blood of. He grinned and observed this alien-creature, poking her face. She's a stunning one, lost consciousness most likely due to exhaustion and loss of blood. More footsteps came to this directions, however, rapid and nimble ones. He picked up the scent of the approaching creatures as he frowned.

"Werewolves." He mumbled to himself.

He picked up the strange elf he met as he rushed back to his chamber. A dreadful howl was heard nearby, as Count Dracula awoke from his deep slumber. He have not expected to be awakened until next summer, however, he senses that the unpleasing werewolves are near. His face showed great annoyance as he bellowed and shout out for his servant. He stormed out of his room towards the main hall as the vampire servants swiftly assembled in the main hall, waiting for their master's orders.

"Your orders, master?" One of the vampire greeted his owner.  
"Summon my sons and minions. The dogs are near."

The vampire's eyes widen as he hurried to gather all the vampires in slumber. It have been ages since the werewolves have even come close to the vampire. Wars are always provoked between these two creatures, both of almost equal strength, as if it's a competition to judge who's the dominant ones. Werewolves closing into Vampire's territories could only mean one thing - a declaration of war.

Knock.

Sebastian glanced at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's your servant, my master. Count Dracula is summoning you. The wolves are coming."

"I'll be right there. Assemble the others first."

Sebastian observed the wounds of the elf. It seems that the elf was indeed harmed by the werewolves, but why? Why would the werewolves come so far just for this elf? They should know the consequences of messing around with the vampires. The elf's fingers started flicking. She opens her eyes to find a vampire standing deep in thoughts. She calmly stood up and revealed her dagger hidden underneath the dress she was wearing, planning to annihilate the vampire facing away from her. She silently moved towards the vampire in a nimble and skillful matter. As she raised up her dagger, getting ready to strike, she felt an strong grip on her hand as the vampire start to turn towards her. Her emerald green eyes met his for the first time.

"What are you doing, elf?"

"Wiping out one more monster to make the world a better place,what else? You FOUL BEAST!"

She landed a firm punch on Sebastian face as he retreats back. Sebastian felt a twitching pain on his cheeks.

"Holy powders. She must have held it in her fist." Sebastian thought to himself.

His cheeks started bleeding because of the powder, one of the greatest weakness of vampires. It acts as a virus to them, spreading in their body and eventually killing them. A lower class vampire will not be able to survive it, but Sebastian was no normal vampire. His body started regenerating and forced out the dreadful virus given to him.

"What are you?!"

Sebastian brushed his long hair aside as it reveals his elf's ears, one of the few features that he have of an elf. He bowed to the majestic elf and introduced himself.

"I'm Sebastian, third vampire prince of count Dracula, half vampire, half elf. I mean you no harm."

"I know you. You're the one they call defective vampire. The one without the nature of a vampire, yet processes their deadly powers. The son of the king of vampires." The elf took a step back, in astonishment. She had thought that the tale of this strange vampire is no more than a myth, yet he is standing right in front of her.

"Don't you agree that it's rude not to introduce yourself after someone did?"

The elf blushed.

"Annabel. Eleventh princess of the elf kingdom."

"Annabel, do you mind telling me why are the wolves pursuing you?"

Annabel thought to herself. She does not trust the vampire in front of her fully, but he does possesses elf's features. Also, he is too incredibly charming and well-mannered to be a vampire.

"They're planning to decimate the royal elf family. That way, the elf kingdom will be thrown into a state of chaos and be weakened."

Sebastian sat on his mattress. It's a queer thing for vampires, as most of them sleep in coffins to protect them from the sunlight. Sebastian could never get use to sleeping in one.

"They're near us. Stay in this room for the meantime and don't leave until I come back. I have something to attend to."


End file.
